


Hope//Pokemon Fanfic

by TalleyBear



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pokemon
Genre: Abuse, Abused Eevee, Blood, Eevee Abuse, F/M, Fanfiction, Mature Pokemon, More Mature Version of Pokemon, Pokemon Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalleyBear/pseuds/TalleyBear
Summary: Story from a Eevee's Pov.
Warnings~Pokemon Abuse, Abused Eevee





	1. Hatred

**Author's Note:**

> Pikachu X Eevee 
> 
> Love is a gift, you don't have to prove to someone what love is. Love is something that you remember.

**I don't own Pokemon. *Warnings*~Pokemon Abuse, Abused Eevee**  
  
Chapter 1 Hatred  
  
It was a cold, soundless morning, except for a small whimpering noise, and the loud yelling of was most likely a very angry person. Standing in the middle of a clearing, stood a boy, about 15 very angry, standing over a small silver fox Pokemon.  
  
"E-eevee!"I cried out as he suddenly lashed out, hitting me. I whimpered as he yelled."You stupid piece of Sh*t! Why are you so F*cking weak?!"He yelled, my ears went flat on my head, as tears filled my unatural blue eyes.  
  
'Why does he hate me...?'  
  
He's hit me before, but this time he's actually leaving bruises. Usually he just hits me, but not hard enough to leave bruises, so he doesn't get caught. He thought I was weak, useless, and other horrid names that made me want to cry my eyes out.  
  
"Ve..."I said, tears starting to spill down my fur. He kicked me again, making me fall over in pain, Why does he do this...?  
  
He suddenly picked me up, by my scruff making me struggle, I failed at getting free."You're Worthless!"He started,"And now you're through!"  
  
Huh...?  
  
He suddenly reached into his pocket after throwing me on the ground carelessly, making me say my name in pain. I whimpered a little,when he pulled out a pokéball, my pokéball.  
  
"This is what you get, b*tch!"  
  
He yelled snapping the pokéball in half, my teary eyes widened, he then threw the broken pokéball on the ground before stepping on it, crushing it into a million pieces.  
  
He started walking off, I didn't bother following him, as I knew I was no longer his. Even though he abused me, I didn't hate him; Well not as much as I should.  
  
I was still crying as I walked through the forest, limping as when he had threw me on the ground, I landed on my leg.  
  
I spotted a lake. I slowly limped to the water's edge looking at my reflection. A silver furry, malnourished Eevee, with saddened blue eyes, showed in the reflection.  
  
I sighed, leaning down so I could drink a little water. I gasped as the cold water went down my parched throat.  
  
I groaned a little at the pain in my leg, I layed down wrapping my tail around myself. I know I should find a safer place to sleep, but...  
  
I'm...So...Tired...


	2. A Friendly Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little happiness in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pikachu X Eevee
> 
> Soul mates.

**Chapter 2 A Friendly Face:**  
  
My eyes opened, revealing the beautiful lake to my eyes once again. To tell the truth I was glad my owner got rid of me. He was mean and abusive and called me words no one should ever be called.  
I reached down lapping up some water. My throat was parched, and I could only sigh in pleasure as the water quenched my thirst. After I was done drinking the delicious water, I heard the crunching sound of leaves.  
I was immediately on guard. The constant abuse I had been forced to endure, had made me become closed off to all of my ex--teammates. Only one of my previous teammates was actually nice to me.  
She was ninetales who truly had a heart of gold. She was as kind as can be. She had a motherly sense to her, which maybe had been the reason I had been so drawn to her. Her name was Scarlett.  
She had once told me that she had her own babies, 4 of them to be exact. The youngest was a female named Rosie, the third oldest was a male named Ten, the second oldest was a male named Red, and the oldest was a female named Cassy.  
She told me that they all had many friends, all except for tiny Rosie. She said that Rosie had one friend, a Male growlith named Loyalty. She said that the two fire types were close.  
I truly felt bad for Scarlett, as she had been taken away from her children that she speaks so fondly of. I hoped that I could find a mate one day, but for now I just have to worry about staying safe.  
A Pokemon a little bigger than me walked out of the bushes, it was obviously a female."Hello young one. Where's your parent's dear?"Her voice was soft and motherly.  
I didn't answer fear shaking my bones. Did I really look that young?"Oh my goodness, what happened to you?You poor thing..."She spoke again worriedly as she noticed the bruises scattering  my tiny body, and the blood soaking my fur.  
My fur was once beautiful and the color of silver, it was shiny and silky long before I was captured. I remembered my siblings, I had three. I was the youngest along with my twin sister June, Hazel was a little bit older, and Max was the oldest.  
June was the tougher out of the two of us, unlike me, my siblings had gorgeous brown fur. Though June nor any of my other siblings seemed to care, that I was different.   
~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
***Flashback***  
June tackled me to the ground, while Hazel and Max just sat there shaking their heads, their eyes sparking with amusement, as my twin sister pinned me."Tell me I'm the best!"She demanded her eyes twinkling with mischief.  
My mother watched us, she was a Espeon while our father was an Umbreon. They were complete opposites, yet still fell in love."Never..!"I exclaimed rolling us over so she was under me.  
She reached up playfully nipping my ear."Now c'mon sis. Don't be like that."She said giving me fake sad eyes. I smiled,"Fine, your the best."She grinned nuzzling me.  
Our mother smiled pleasantly,"C'mon kids, time to go back to the den. It's about to get dark."We looked at her disappointed."Awww..."Me and June said together, lowering our heads.  
Mom's eyes softened."You can come back out tomorrow."We cheered running around our mother in circles,"Alright, alright, calm down June, Luna."My mother said giving a soft laugh.  
"Race you back to the den!"  
~.~.~.~.~  
"I'm Luna."I said looking at the female vaporion, she just seemed to have a motherly air about her."Hi Luna, I'm Marina."She bowed her head respectively.  
"Are you a mother?"  
She smiled fondly."Yup, two of own. Brownie and Haven, twins."I offered her a smile, I hadn't been faced with the pleasure of having my own babies yet.  
I was now old enough to have a mate, but because of my history with my ex--trainer, I hadn't ever had time to find one."I have three siblings. June, Hazel, and Max. June's my twin sister."I said with fondness.  
~.~.~.~.~  
****_This is chapter two, trust me this will get a hell of a lot better. But for now the chapters will be short._  
Sincerely, TalleyBear  
  
  
  



End file.
